Image of the Invisible
by Procella
Summary: AU- The year is 2025. America is an oppressed nation ruled by the powerful and mysterious "C" Disobey C, and his top assassin, Mysterion, will come for you. When rumors of rebellion rise up, C orders the death of the instigator- Who happens to be the one person Mysterion will not kill.
1. Prologue

**[A/N: FACE DOWN IS BEING WORKED ON I PROMISE! But… the plot bunnies… they don't leave me alone! So this is a project of mine… I'm hoping it goes well :D I'm rating this one M- (It's being put in the T section so more people will see it) … for reasons that you will see. No sex scenes… since I can't write those to save my life, but there will be themes that as a 15 year old chick I should probably not be thinking about… like murder :D **

** So… AU. Set in 2025 America, which is controlled by the mysterious "C" I had a lot of fun and feels coming up with this universe. I tried to include everyone, and give everyone a place… now, while Romance isn't going to play a huge romance in this, Genderbent!Ukes. Since there are a couple of things that WITHOUT the genderbends, wouldn't make sense. **

** So… this WILL have trigger warnings… Suicide, Rape, Death… name it. It's probably a part of this story. I don't want it to get too dark, but this also involves the shades of gray between good and evil. As well as loyalty issues. "No war is won without the sins of the innocent." Kinda thing.**

** I don't really know what genre to put it as. Because it WILL get dark, but it's not horror. It's action-y… and I GUESS angst comes into play. One thing's for sure, this is NOT humor. Sure, I may insert something comedic every now and again… but in all 35 chapters I have planned out, it's pretty frickin' serious.**

** YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW I'M BREAKING MY ONE-STORY-AT-A-TIME RULE BUT THIS WOULD **_**NOT LEAVE ME ALONE**_**! I swear, this is the only thing I could focus on when it came to me. Half of my writing notebook is filled with this shit. **

** So about the length of the chapters… my chapter outlines are each a sentence long in an effort to make it easy on myself. But I have a feeling they'll either be really short or really long. **

** Oh yeah, I talk way too much… :3 But this chapter might confuse you only a lot. I promise everything will be explained in good time, dear reader.**

**By the way, Daniel is Boy with blue cap X3 I'm a sucker for minor characters.**

**Also, for my new readers, my signature as an authoress is to put myself in the story… BUT do it right. Which I can do. Heh heh, in Face Down I'm a teacher… here I'm a bartender XD]**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Downtown was always a feared place. Somehow, C's iron fist was made of plastic there. The streets were old and dirty. Thieves and murderers always seemed to find a home here. Along with Blacks, Homosexuals, Jews, and any other "second-class citizen" that C didn't like. Some families spent every day praying for the next. It was really no wonder that yet another bar had opened up here.

This one was unlike the others though. It had the good alcohol, for cheaper prices. It was nestled in between a stip club and an abandoned warehouse where various illegal drugs were sold. The Midnight Train had chosen well. The owner (who also served as a bartender), was often talked about. They say she's a lesbian. They say she's a druggie. They say she's a witch.

They certainly say a lot, don't they?

No matter what though, this bar always had just right amount of people inside. Not enough to attract the attention of the authorities, but enough that you could make a new friend or two.

Daniel Jones surprised himself every time he came here. He liked to think he was a man of decent dignity, for someone from downtown. What would a man of dignity be doing at a bar like this one? He asked himself that every time he came here.

He sat at the bar itself, a half empty drink in front of him. The owner would ask if he didn't like it and beg for a critique, but he didn't care right now. All he wanted was to try and forget about the world beyond the bar. It was cold and cruel and he hated it.

"What's gotcha' down, Danny?" He looked up at the owner, trying to remember her name. She'd told him once, long ago. She'd never told him again, no matter how many times he asked. Eventually, he just dropped the matter altogether.

"The world, I guess." He answered quietly

She didn't respond, but instead went and changed the song. He'll never understand her old speakers, or how they still sound crystal clear. It seemed she could fix anything that was made in between the years 2000 and 2010. He heard the chorus sing, and he knew the song instantly. It was his favorite after all.

"You playing what I think you're playing?" He called

She laughed and returned to him "Of course! _Angel with a Shotgun_ will put anyone in a good mood."

He smiled. "You're a good friend; I'll never understand how you ended up in a place like this."

She smiled back for a moment, and then he saw the color drain from her face. Her smile suddenly seemed very fake and forced. She leaned down and put her face very close to his, their lips almost touching. "Don't turn around." She whispered "But one of C's assassins is sitting at a table glaring daggers into me."

He froze, was she going to be killed?

"Daniel." She whispered urgently "I want you to get up and leave. Pretend I kissed you and that you're pissed at me for it because you have a wife. Just go. I want you out of here. Clearly I've done something to piss C off, and I am going to be killed for it. I don't want you around for it."

"But… but I…" _But I love you_. He found himself thinking.

"Yeah… I know. You can't hide shit from me, Danny" She smiled a sad smile, the kind she'll only get if you bring up her dead wife. "I love you too. I shouldn't, given what I am, but I do. That's why I want you out of here. I do not want you to get hurt."

Daniel felt tears in his eyes. "I… I can't yell at you." He whispered.

"Please. Do this for me. I don't want anyone thinking you have anything to do with me, that's how you'd get hurt. If they ask… you hate Procella, the bar owner" She whispered, before pushing her lips against his.

_I have to do this _he told himself. He jumped back from Procella, putting on his best appalled face. "Why did you just kiss me?!" He yelled "you _know_ I have a wife! Whom I will _never_ cheat on!"

"I…" Daniel envied her acting skills "I thought you wanted it!"

"_Never_! There's nothing between us! You hear me? _Nothing_!" he yelled

Procella looked genuinely hurt, and he had to remind himself that they were acting. "I love you." She stated "And I thought you loved me too."

"_No!_ I'm your friend! Well… I was until just now." He hissed "But I'd rather not be friends with a _whore_"

Procella was quiet for a moment. All attention in the bar was on her. Finally, after seconds of eternity, she spoke with a shaking voice. "Get out. Get out of my bar, get out of my sight, _get out of my life_"

Daniel took a step towards the entrance. "Oh, I'm leaving." And with that, he stormed out the doors. _Please, please don't think I meant any of that. _He begged her silently as he walked into the alleyway between the bar and the warehouse, looking for somewhere where he could just be alone.

He heard a noise behind him, and before he could turn around, he felt a gloved hand go over his mouth and knife being held to his throat.

A deep voice made his blood run cold. "Daniel Jones. Charged with direct disobedience of King C."

It all made itself clear to him right then. The assassin in the bar had been there, staring at Procella to try and scare her. They knew that Procella would do anything to keep those close to her safe. Like send them away. They knew that the thought of Procella dying would upset him, and he would duck into an alleyway. They knew that he would be easy to get to.

Procella wasn't going to die, Daniel was.

"It's an honor to meet me, some say" The voice went on "I'm only sent after those C finds worthy of my talents. Ah yes, only those who have escaped at least one assassin ever have the right to meet Mysterion."

_I escaped an assassin? When?_ He wondered, tears of fear beginning to stream down his face.

"Such a shame no one ever gets to meet me twice" And the blade swiftly cut open Daniel's throat.

He fell, Mysterion had released his grip on him. Daniel felt his life draining and draining fast. He had expected pain… but instead he just felt sort of numb. The world was blurring together. Everything was going dark, becoming quieter. His last thought wasn't anything heroic or special or romantic. It was simple. It didn't make sense to anybody but him.

_Will anyone ever see the image of the invisible?_

* * *

**[A/N: c: YAY FOR INSTA-DEATH! 1,148 words. It's kinda short… but it's a Prologue. What do you expect?**

** So… even if no one reviews I'm definitely going to continue and finish this. Just so it's OUT OF MY HEAD!**

** Oh yeah… Look up the song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, yeah? It's a fucking amazing song. X3]**


	2. Red

**[A/N: SO THANKS TO GUEST FOR REVIEWING! Yes, self-insertion. BECAUSE I CAN BIZ-NATCHES! Funny thing about your review, I didn't know it was unsigned until I went to reply and realized I can't reply to anonymous reviews… *smart***

**THANK YOU TO SPORKS FOR REVIEWING AS WELL! Sadness was the point, but that scene was kind of important… **

**THANK YOU TO MONTANA-BOB WHO HAS MY RESPONSE!**

**THANK YOU TO WENSLEYDALECHEDDAR FOR REVIWING TOO! YOU ALSO HAVE MY RESPONSE**

** OHMYGODIT'SSOOBVIOUSWHOCIS… XD **

** So I was just checking the break down visitors by country thing… I HAVE VISITORS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD! That makes me so happy :'D **

**c: THIS CHAPTER IS A REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY **_**REALLY**_** IMPORTANT ONE SO PAY ATTTENTION!]**

* * *

Red

* * *

The alarm blared just like it did every morning. It would never shut up… and damn him for getting an alarm without a snooze button. He rolled over and hit the button to shut it up. Groggily, he sat up and swung his legs over edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor. He sat for a moment, before pushing himself to stand up.

He made his way over to the small dresser and opened it. Inside would be the standard suit that C endorsed. White full body suit. But the detail color, the color that showed up on the boots, the end of the long sleeves, the belt and the edge of the hole for your head, would be up to you. He was grateful for that. C liked uniform things, but it seems he still wanted to be able to tell people apart. Second –class citizens had a similar outfit. The white and the color were reverse though.

He had chosen orange as his detail color, for a couple of different reasons. First, he liked orange. It was his favorite color. Second, no one else liked orange, so he was fairly easy to spot when you needed him. As if the Aryan look wasn't enough.

Kenny McCormick was the embodiment of everything C wanted. Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, not terribly tall or short, and most of all, he had no Jewish, homosexual, or mixed blood in him. He was white, Catholic, straight, and had no mental disabilities.

This was probably why he, out of all the citizens of America, had been chosen by the king himself to become the name that was feared throughout the nation. He had gone from poorboy thief to deadly assassin in less than a month. He had gone from Kenny to Mysterion in a matter of twenty-seven days.

Kenny put on the suit and grabbed his backpack, which contained the Mysterion costume. He threw it over his should and walked out the living room. On the floor was his sister, drawing on a sheet of paper. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, her brown hair falling out of her face. "Leaving so soon?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was told to be early today" he told her, kneeling down. "But it means I might be home early today" he knew he was lying, but he hated seeing Karen so sad, especially over him.

"I wish you could tell me what you do when you're gone." She admitted quietly, looking down.

"Hey" he lifted her chin "Don't be sad. No matter how long I'm gone, I'll always come back, okay?"

"Okay… I'll wait for you." She promised as he rose to his feet.

"I know you will." He smiled at her, before walking out the door and making sure to lock it. He walked down the stairs of his apartment; being only on the second floor meant he didn't have to take the elevator. Not that he wanted to, that thing was a death trap. He would know.

He stepped out into the world, sirens instantly greeting his ears. He sighed, someone was always being arrested. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he walked down the long driveway and out onto the sidewalk. He hated the fact he had to walk to work. He passed various houses and companies. Finally, he arrived at his destination.

This spot has become pretty well known throughout the neighborhood. A strip club, a bar, and a drug house. Kenny took in a deep breath before walking up to the drug house and knocking on the door. The small window slides open and brown eyes are suddenly examining him. "What do you want?"

"Let me in Christophe." Kenny sighs, annoyed

"You know I can't do that until you answer the question." Christophe informed him, sounding equally annoyed. "I'd let you in anyways, but Gregory would have my ass."

"What's the question this time?" Kenny asked

"A classic, 'What's the answer to life, the universe, and everything?'" Christophe told him

"Forty-two" Kenny answered without hesitation. Of course Greg had chosen a reference to a book written by a British author.

"Says who?" Christophe asked him the second half of the question.

"Says Deep Thought. Will you let me in now?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you got it. Give me a second" The small window slide shut and Kenny could hear several locks unlocking. The door finally opened, the Frenchman looking as pleasant as ever. "Gregory's paranoid C's discovered us, since Mysterion was spotted in the alleyway."

"Was he?" Kenny asked, feigning interest.

"Apparently, but I don't think he's after us." Christophe dismissed, walking back towards the door to shut it and relock it.

Kenny shrugged it off and made his way to the back of the warehouse. He eyed the stalls as he walked past, noting that the prices had changed significantly again. Then again, Caffeine and Marijuana were some of the hardest drugs to get ahold of. C had the borders sealed up tight, so people had to grow them themselves. And judging from the prices, most of the plants have failed.

The blonde approached the one stall in the very back. He smiled when he saw it was Clyde who was escorting him today. Kenny rather liked the guy, he was funny. But he always ended up in emotional extremes.

Kenny smiled and he entered the stall, which was a large wooden room with a small window, which Clyde was covering, and a door. Everything else was blocked off to the outside world. It was lit by a light bulb which hung from the ceiling. In the back there was a large hole covered by a wooden board. Kenny dropped his bag and let out a breath.

"Hey man, thank me." Clyde greeted.

"Why?" Kenny asked slowly as he pulled the Mysterion costume from his bag.

"It was almost Wendy who escorted you today." Clyde grinned "And she's extra-pissy today"

Kenny pulled off his shirt and pants, having no problems changing in front of Clyde. "She on her period?" he asked, half joking.

"I dunno, I'd talk to Bebe about it but…" Clyde trailed off

"You're so in love with her that you can't think straight?" Kenny supplied, pulling on the Mysterion outfit, having trouble with the gray contacts he had to wear to protect his identity.

"Yeah…" Clyde sighed

"Hey, don't worry about it man. She'll come around, and probably beg C to let you live in the palace with her" Kenny pulled up his Mysterion hood, pulling down the mask. He coughed once, before saying in a much deeper and darker tone "How's my Mysterion voice sound today?"

"I'd never know it was you." Clyde said in a truthful tone.

Mysterion nodded, moving the wooden board from over the hole. He looked to Clyde and gestured with his arm towards the hole "Ladies first"

Clyde laughed, lightly punching Mysterion's arm. He grinned as he jumped down the hole. Mysterion listened to make sure he landed safely, before grabbing the board and jumping down himself. Putting the board back over the hole as his arms passed the rim of the hole. Mysterion braced himself for the landing as he fell. He landed with grace, right next to Clyde.

The tunnel looked as dark as it usually does, but Mysterion knew he could navigate it blindfolded. The stone walls were cold and damp, the faint lighting overhead flickering. Clyde and Mysterion began to make their way down the tunnel.

"Hey, Ke- Mysterion?" Clyde called quietly.

"Yes, Clyde?" Mysterion kept looking forward.

"What's it like to kill someone?"

Mysterion stopped dead in his tracks. He whirled around to face Clyde, his cape creating a small wind gust. Clyde looked almost sad, his blue eyes haunted by shadows of his mistakes. "I…" Mysterion began in his normal voice, completely forgetting to mask it. "It's… Having the power of life and death in your hands is… it's a rush. Knowing that you, as one person, have taken the life of another… it's like you suddenly hold some huge power. It's like a drug… but at the same time. You know that you've _murdered_. You suddenly become afraid of yourself, afraid of what you are capable of."

Clyde slowly nodded. "Do you ever regret becoming Mysterion?" he pressed

Mysterion hesitated. Why did Clyde need to know? Did C suspect him of treachery, and is having Clyde get information out of him? He knew it was unlikely, but he had to play it safe anyways. "No." he lied "I was born to help my nation and my king, and if this is how it's done, so be it."

Clyde seemed to accept this, as he didn't push the issue any more. Instead, he began walking again, Mysterion following behind. They walked on in silence. _Why would C want information like that? I didn't do anything to piss him off… I don't think. Perhaps he just wanted to make sure I'm still loyal. That's a little odd; he knows I'll remain loyal no matter what. _

"Mysterion?" Clyde's voice jolted Mysterion from his thoughts. Mysterion looked up, seeing that they had arrived to the ladder leading up to the palace. Clyde was already halfway up the ladder, looking back down with concerned blue eyes. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm… yeah." Mysterion stepped forward towards the ladder.

* * *

The palace was a fairly large place. Mysterion really couldn't compare its size to anything; it was probably the biggest building in all of America. Enough room, apparently, for C to have put in a lunchroom for the staff.

Mysterion sat at one of the tables in the corner of the lunchroom, waiting for Wendy to arrive with the files of his next target. Clyde sat next to him, probably hoping Bebe would be with Wendy. Which was the most likely case. They were both staring at the table, lost in their thoughts.

"Good morning, Clyde, Mysterion." A woman's voice made Clyde and Mysterion look up. Standing in front of them with a smile on her face, was Marjorine.

Marjorine was rather pretty, in Kenny's opinion. She had long blonde hair that was always straight and bright blue eyes. Unlike most of the residents of the palace, who simply used the standard outfit, she wore a lovely white sundress which never seemed to get dirty. She had a great personality to go along with it too. Marjorine had to be the kindest person Kenny has ever met, sweetest too. It seemed like she could find good in everything and everyone. If the world was different, Marjorine was the kind of woman Kenny probably would've married.

Kenny will never understand how such a girl could have come to be C's sex slave.

"Good morning, Marjorine. How are you today?" He asked, genuinely interested in her mood.

"I'm well, and yourself?" she answered politely, smiling.

"I can't complain" Mysterion answered, suppressing his own smile.

"Hey, there they are!" Clyde exclaimed, pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria, where Wendy and Bebe stood.

Wendy wore the standard suit, her detail color of choice being the same shade of violet as her eyes. Her dark hair went about halfway down her back, contrasting with the white of the suit. In her left arm she cradled a file. _My next target…_ Mysterion thought with a frown.

Next to her, Bebe wore a red strapless dress that flowed to the floor, a smirk playing on her lips. The two made their way to the table, Wendy sitting down with a huff. Bebe moved to stand behind Clyde, who turned around to face her.

"Hey Bebe! You look beautiful today! Not that you normally don't look pretty, I just mean you're looking extra pretty today! I love your dress, not that I was checking you out or anything I mean it's just a really petty dress and-"

"Clyde, honey, shut up and come on." Clyde was cut off as Bebe grabbed his wrist and hauled him to his feet. The blonde turned to Marjorine "Marjorine, you too." She ordered with a smile. The three hurriedly got up and walked away.

"Now, your next target." Wendy lay the file down on the table, and then opened it.

The first thing Mysterion noticed about his next target was that her hair was a very striking shade of red, and she had violet eyes. He read the name. "Rebecca Williams?"

"Charged with deception about the purity of her blood and having an affair with a second-class citizen by the name of Token Black." Wendy explained. "She's actually had several orders on her, Shelly and Kevin couldn't even get her.

Mysterion picked up the profile, staring at the picture, memorizing the face. "I think I've seen her around. In fact, I think I know where she'll be in hour."

* * *

Mysterion stood atop one of the tallest buildings in the capital. He wasn't sure what's purpose fully way. It didn't seem to be an business, and it certainly wasn't pretty enough to be some public attraction. Knowing C, it was there to look intimating. Rebecca would be up here soon, she always was.

Mysterion wasn't sure about that either. He didn't know her directly, but Christophe has mentioned her once or twice. She gives a lot of business at the warehouse, usually with caffeine and weed. She came up here every day at the same time, and she would do the same thing: Look over the ledge like she's going to jump, before going back down again.

And just like every day, she stepped out from the door that lead back into the main building. She closed it behind her, not having seen Mysterion. She breathed out heavily, and turned around. She looked at Mysterion like she had been expecting him. Slowly, she lifted her hands as a sign of defeat. "I suppose you're here to kill me." It wasn't a question; Rebecca knew she had met her fate.

Mysterion didn't change his expression or even directly respond to what she had said. "Rebecca Williams, by the order of King C, you are charged with deception of your blood and having a forbidden affair with a second-class citizen."

"I also escaped two assassins, and I have repeatedly spoken against C and his actions. Either they didn't include that in my file, or it's an off day for you." She put her arms down, her expression not faltering. "Either way, you've come to kill me. Neither of us will leave this roof until my fate is sealed."

Mysterion frowned, what was she getting at?

Rebecca slowly moved towards the ledge of the building, just like she did every day before this. "Well, I'm not giving you or C the satisfaction." She hopped up onto the stone half –wall, facing away from Mysterion. She turned her head to the side to meet his eyes with her own. "I'll see you in hell." And with that, Rebecca Williams leaned forward.

Mysterion felt his blood freeze. Slowly, numbly, he made his way to the half-wall, and peered over the edge. About halfway down was a dot with red hair. He slowly moved back from the ledge, feeling unreal. Slowly, he took out his communication device and clicked the button "Mission Successful."

* * *

**[A/N: This took too long, I'm sorry XD.**

**TOLD YOU THERE'D BE SUICIDE! Okay, so the next chapter is kinda short-ish. But the chapter after that is worth it. And WensleydaleCheddar will get his backstory on why Mysterion is an assassin for C :D**

**So I replanned out all the chapters, it's only going to be 20 chapters now, plus epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading this story! I seriously appreciate it!]**


End file.
